


Выйти из сумрака

by Pengi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Ночной дозор АУ. Фик заброшен.





	Выйти из сумрака

-1-

Велосипед. Во всем был виноват тот чертов велосипед. Если бы он тогда не поехал на работу на велосипеде и не угодил под колеса автомобиля, он никогда бы не попал в больницу. И не оказался бы в одной палате с Джейком. Никогда бы не познакомился с Гвен. Не женился бы на ней. Не оказался бы рогоносцем, которого бросили ради тугого кошелька. Не пошел бы, отчаявшись, искать помощи у ведьмы. Не попал бы под внимание Ночного Дозора. А после и под пристальное око одного Высшего Светлого мага.

Майкрофт Холмс. Что общего у Майкрофта Холмса и велосипеда? Да ничего. Кроме того, что он был бы не прочь прокатиться на Майкрофте. Вот он забирается на него, чувствует какой Холмс твердый между его ног...

Пфф, ну и бред. После превращения в голову всегда лезли безумные мысли.

Допустим, не познакомься он с Гвен, когда она приходила навестить отца в больнице, они могли бы встретиться в любом другом месте. Да даже если не Гвен, это могла бы быть любая другая. Или другой. Один взгляд, ничего не значащий разговор, нить которого ускользает по мере того, чем дольше она улыбается и всё, продано! Сердце Грегори Лестрада уходит с молотка. Ну, а вместе с сердцем, по всей видимости, и мозги. Иначе бы он сразу понял, что обычной девушке с оборотнем не ужиться. Да, он никогда не охотился на людей, перекидываться предпочитал в подвале родительского дома и вообще старался жить как простой человек. Но с каждым разом объяснять спонтанные отлучки к родителям становилось все сложнее, даже несмотря на выдуманные болезни, от которых страдали по очереди то его отец, то мать.

На самом деле болезнь была одна, у них троих. Его родителям по-настоящему повезло в свое время найти друг друга. Мучительные превращения, которые сложно было контролировать, сводили некоторых оборотней с ума. Но Пол и Маргарет оказались друг для друга спасательным кругом, помогая выплывать из этого состояния. Уже позже они вместе помогали справиться с этим и Грегу. Именно благодаря им он вырос, если не нормальным, то по крайней мере вменяемым и благополучным гражданином. Даже сейчас, лежа на холодном полу он знал, что когда поднимется на кухонном столе его будут ждать свежий чай и домашнее печенье.

К сожалению, самому Грегу так не повезло. Он так и не решился открыться Гвен и постепенно этот секрет превратился в клубок лжи, который разматывал их брак день за днем, до тех пор, пока она не выдержала и не ушла. Винить было некого, кроме себя самого и, возможно, родителей, но он бы никогда не посмел упрекнуть их в том, что они решили завести ребенка.

Что заставило его пойти к ведьме? Иначе чем помутнением разума он бы этого не объяснил. Все семейство Лестрад старалось держаться от остальных иных подальше. В свое время его отцу пришлось, не без применения силы, объяснять Дневному Дозору свое нежелание сотрудничать с ними. Грегу же даже этого делать не пришлось. Обычно мирный и спокойный Пол Лестрад мог не только перекидываться волком по желанию, но и был по-настоящему страшен в гневе. Так что все их контакты с Дозорами ограничивались папками с данными о регистрации и печатями на груди.  
По крайней мере так было до того, как он, в попытке вернуть жену, решил обратиться к ведьме. Грег и сам не знал что она сможет сделать, но был уверен что не простит себя, если хотя бы не попробует.  
Когда его, прямо у ведьмы, поймала во время рейда сама глава Ночного Дозора Лондона Леди Смоллвуд, Грега чуть не отдали Инквизиции. Только то, что до этого он жил тихо, дослужился до инспектора полиции и имел неплохую репутацию в Скотланд Ярде, спасло его от возможного уничтожения. Помощь пришла оттуда, откуда ее никто не ждал.

То, что за него вступится Майкрофт Холмс, высший, которого боялись оба Дозора, а возможно и сама Инквизиция, было сюрпризом для всех. Ходили слухи, что он был нулевым, но скрывал это. Однако какой бы ни была его сила, мистер Холмс никогда ее не использовал, предпочитая плести интриги в мире смертных. Говорили что делал он это ради младшего брата, Высшего Темного мага, играя с ним в Договор и Инквизицию в пределах отдельно взятой семьи. О самом же Шерлоке Холмсе ходили слухи настолько невероятные, что их хватило бы на несколько книг. Кто-то утверждал, что он почти не выходит из Сумрака, изучая никем не обследованные закоулки и общаясь с самим Мерлином. Некоторые верили что он вовсе не иной, а Зеркало, созданное для того, чтобы уравновесить Майкрофта. Ну, а кто-то считал что на самом деле Шерлок - низший, и Майкрофт, в попытке скрыть это, предпочел спрятать брата среди смертных. Но насколько бы увлекательны эти слухи ни были, правда была намного интересней и банальней. Холмсам было скучно.

-2-

Холмсам было скучно. За три сотни лет Игра приелась и необходимость смены правил стала очевидной. Изначально Майкрофт задумывал совсем другое, и досаде его не было предела, когда все скрупулезно продуманные планы полетели к чертям. Но со временем он перестал считать, что та Игра была бы интересней. В конце концов с неравным соперником можно быстро потерять азарт. К тому же Шерлоку это было нужно так же, как и ему. Можно не бояться того, что соперник сдастся, вынуждая его искать новое развлечение.

Когда пришла пора инициации младшего Холмса, Майкрофт настоял на том что сделает это сам. Он надеялся, что брат станет его помощником, правой рукой. То что у Шерлока огромный магический потенциал было ясно еще до того, как тот появился на свет. Их мать была великой ведьмой, шептались, что сыновей она зачала в Сумраке, а отцами их были Изначальный Свет и Изначальная Тьма. Сами Холмсы в это, конечно, не верили, но и настоящих своих отцов не знали. Как и не понимали того, почему едва только они подросли, мать добровольно ушла в Сумрак, оставив им все свои книги, амулеты и кучу вопросов. У Шерлока был список. У Майкрофта - целый файл. Как бы ни пытались они позже найти ее в Сумраке, им это так и не удалось. Вопросы так и остались без ответов. Однако то что их появление на свет не было случайностью понимали оба. Сначала Майкрофт думал, что они будут соратниками, вдвоем против всего мира. Но, все его великие планы потерпели крах, когда Шерлок вышел из Сумрака Темным. Наверное Майкрофту стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. С Шерлока сдастся сделать это только чтобы насадить ему. Конечно, умом Майкрофт понимал, что никакая детская обида и братское соперничество не может повлиять на выбор стороны, но иногда все же высказывал Шерлоку эту свою теорию, снабжая ее парочкой эпитетов в адрес брата. В ответ он обычно получал презрительное молчание.

Первое время они пытались вписаться в рамки, принятые для иных. Но потом поняли что либо сами уйдут в Сумрак от скуки, либо их развоплотит Инквизиция. Следовать правилам и соблюдать Договор становилось все сложнее. Играть с жизнями смертных используя магию было, несомненно, весело, но вечный надзор висел дамокловым мечом. Тогда-то они и поняли, что влиять на людей можно не только заклинаниями, но и деньгами, властью, страхом. И пока они не используют свою силу, никто не может их остановить. Так Холмсы окончательно ушли в мир смертных. Первое время Дозоры продолжали наблюдение, готовые в любой момент вмешаться и покарать зарвавшихся братьев. Но те и сами справлялись с соблюдением баланса. Пока Майкрофт делал из своих марионеток политиков и королей, Шерлок устраивал революции и перевороты. Если старший предпочитал действовать в верхах, используя власть, то младший работал с низами, заражая словами и идеями. Они чувствовали себя, без малого, богами. Но даже боги иногда устают. Так и им эта игра вскоре перестала казаться интересной.

Майкрофт со временем обрел влияние не только в мире смертных. Многие иные боялись и уважали его. Кого-то он использовал в своих интригах, кто-то приходил к нему за помощью, а других же пугала сама мысль о том, что великий маг безнаказанно творит все, что ему вздумается.  
В то же время Шерлок все больше проникался человечеством. Его поражало то, как люди, такие глупые и слабые, выживают в этом мире. Он мог годами наблюдать за ними, как за роем пчел. Некоторых пчелок он прикармливал, за что те, не раздумывая, были готовы ради него на все. Зачем нужны заклинания, когда человека можно привязать к себе всего парой слов? Одна беда с этими людьми - слишком уж они ординарны и недолговечны. Да и пугливы сверх меры. Тогда то Шерлок и подумал, что было бы неплохо завести вместо маленькой глупой пчелки целого пса. Оставалось только договориться с его собственным Дозором. Но он почти не сомневался, что Майкрофт и сам будет не прочь разнообразить их игру.

-3-

Зонт Майкрофта Холмса не давал покоя многим. И если смертные думали что это оружие или фетиш, то Грегу мерещился в нем посох. Ну, такой как у Гэндальфа. Он живо представил себе как мистер Холмс стучит своим зонтом-посохом по земле, отчего та раскалывается пополам, и вот он летит прямо в бездну, под зловещий хохот этого колдуна. Если честно Лестрад даже не поверил, когда услышал что Майкрофт Холмс - светлый. Больно уж темная и властная у него была аура. От мыслей об этом высоком маге, с пронизывающим ледяным взглядом, его отвлек голос Леди Смоллвуд, вышедшей из комнаты, в которую чуть ранее проследовало руководство Дозора в компании мистера Холмса.

\- Грегори Лестрад, вы можете быть свободны. Ночной Дозор решил, что ваше задержание было неправомерно. С вас сняты все обвинения в заговоре с ведьмой, известной как Мадам Хельга. Тем не менее к вам на месяц приставят оперативника, который будет вести наблюдение. Также этот инцидент будет занесен в ваше личное дело, - судя по напряженной позе и тону, главе Ночного Дозора Лондона это решение ей абсолютно не нравилось. - Майкрофт, - обратилась она к мистеру Холмсу. - Надеюсь вы тоже проследите за тем, чтобы ваш протеже избегал неприятностей.

\- Право же, Леди Смоллвуд, неужели честному и порядочному оборотню нельзя даже приблизиться к безобидной ведьме без того, чтобы вы не заподозрили его в нарушении Договора, - сказал Майкрофт Холмс и улыбнулся. В комнате как будто стало холоднее.

\- Мадам Хельга далеко не безобидна и нам остается только гадать, что именно было на уме у этого... оборотня, - сказал стоящий по правую руку от Леди Смоллвуд невысокий человек. Грег не имел ни малейшего понятия кто это, но судя по всему он принадлежал руководству Дозора и презирал таких, как Грег.

Мистер Холмс в сторону говорившего даже не взглянул. Лестрад только сейчас заметил, что все это время Холмс смотрел на него. Захотелось встряхнуться, сбрасывая иней этого взгляда.

\- Мистер Томпсон, думаю у вас есть дела поважнее, чем стоять в этом коридоре и препираться по поводу уже решенного дела, - бросив мимолетный взгляд в сторону дозорных, сказал мистер Холмс. - К сожалению, я занятой человек. Как и мистер Лестрад. Поскольку вопрос уже решен, полагаю нам пора откланиться. Леди Смоллвуд, приятно было снова вас увидеть.

\- Взаимно, мистер Холмс - попрощалась она. Грег, если честно, даже позавидовал последовавшему количеству фальшивых улыбок и любезных расшаркиваний. Старая школа. Он не знал сколько Элизабет Смоллвуд лет, но подозревал что той довелось носить пышные юбки и высокие парики, подобные тем, что он видел на картинах в историческом музее. Этикет, манеры и осанка культивировались в таких людях веками.

Когда затянувшееся прощание наконец-то закончилось, мистер Холмс жестом пригласил Лестрада следовать за ним.  
Направляясь по пятам Майкрофта Холмса к выходу, Грег предпочел сосредоточить свое внимание на его зонте, пытаясь разгадать на самом ли деле это посох и если да, не должны ли к нему в комплект идти борода и плащ до пола. Все лишь бы не думать о ситуации, в которой он оказался. Если честно он хотел быстрее уже расставить все точки над Ё. Непонятно было зачем светлому заступаться за оборотня. Допустим, Дневной Дозор мог бы вмешаться, обменяв его свободу на службу у них, а вот зачем в его судьбу вмешался этот, с зонтом, он и представить себе не мог. Но в то, что так вовремя явившийся мистер Холмс оказался там случайно и помог ему чисто по доброте душевной, не верилось ни разу. 

Шикарный черный ягуар, припаркованный около неприметного здания на окраине, казался столь же неуместным, как зонт в солнечную погоду. Грег ни секунды не сомневался в том, чье это авто. Вышколенный водитель открыл дверцу, впуская их в прохладный салон. Лестард поежился, отчасти от холода, отчасти от близости этого человека. Что-то в Майкрофте Холмсе заставляло волосы на затылке вставать дыбом. Будь он сейчас в своей волчьей форме, он бы ощетинился и показал клыки, запугивая своего... Врага? Соперника? Добычу? Грег не мог понять кем именно для него является мистер Холмс и это было неприятное чувство.

Пока они ехали по направлению к центру города, в салоне царило неловкое молчание. Он не знал стоит ли сказать что-то? Поблагодарить? Спросить куда его везут? Правда ли это посох? А где тогда плащ и борода? Откуда я тебя знаю? Последняя мысль возникла внезапно и Грег сосредоточился на ней. Он был уверен в том, что никогда в жизни не видел этого человека, но едва уловимое узнавание появившись раз не спешило уходить. Он посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, пытаясь разглядеть мистера Холмса и наткнулся на его взгляд в отражении. Грег отвел глаза. Неловкость момента можно было буквально пощупать руками. Решив что хуже все равно не будет, он автоматной очередью выдал все вопросы, донимавшие его последние пол часа.

\- Я уже говорил вам спасибо? Куда вы меня везете? Это у вас посох, да? - кивнул он головой в сторону зонта. - Простите, но мы знакомы? Почему вы помогли мне? А где борода? - запнувшись на последнем вопросе, Грег замолчал. Судя по изумленному выражению лица мистера Холмса подобной прыти он не ожидал.

\- Мы едем к вам домой, но если вы предпочтете, можем поехать в дом ваших родителей, - как ни в чем ни бывало произнес мистер Холмс. - Могу заверить вас в том, что до сегодняшнего дня мы ни разу не пересекались. Однако у нас есть общий знакомый, - сказал он и замолчал.

Всё. Ни слова о бороде, о том, откуда Холмсу известен его адрес и о том, кто же этот их общий знакомый. Лестрад хотел было плюнуть на случившееся и просто принять все как должное.

\- Я бы предпочел поехать к себе домой, спасибо.

Он не представлял как покажется родителям на глаза, после того как чуть не угодил под инквизицию. То что он взрослый и самостоятельный мужчина сейчас значения не имело. Страх разочаровать родителей был универсален вне возраста и видовой принадлежности. Его мысли о том, как бы лучше задобрить отца и разжалобить маму прервал мистер Холмс.

\- Полагаю вам стоит знать причину моего сегодняшнего вмешательства. Дело в том, что мой брат сотрудничает с вами и в связи с этим мне известно кто вы и чем вы занимаетесь. Когда поступил сигнал об аресте я счел должным лично убедиться в том, что вас отпустят без последствий. Видите ли, вы по-своему дороги Шерлоку, а я забочусь о нем. Постоянно, - последнее было сказано настолько зловещим тоном, что Грег даже пожалел бедолагу. От такой заботы следует бежать как от чумы.

\- Но у меня нет знакомых по имени Шерлок, - сказал Грег, пытаясь вспомнить всех кто так или иначе связан с его работой.

\- Нет. Естественно, нет. Вам он знаком как Ричард Брукс.

-4-

\- Ричард? Наш гениальный консультирующий детектив? - удивился Лестрад. Хотя, если подумать, это объясняло многие вещи. Брукс просто обожал преступления, мог считывать их как открытую книгу и видеть вещи, которые не замечал никто. Весь криминалистический отдел дружно считал его психопатом. Но возможно он просто был иным. Это объяснило бы его способности. Вопрос был только в том, как Грег этого не почувствовал?

\- То есть он иной? Как и вы?

\- Да. Но в отличие от меня он скрывает этот факт. Амулет, - сказал он, в ответ на не заданный вопрос Грега. 

\- Понятно. То есть он предпочитает творить благие дела, охотясь на преступников в мире людей? - Лестрад мог поклясться, что на этих его словах мистер Холмс еле сдержал себя, чтобы не рассмеяться.

\- По своему, да. Теперь вы понимаете, почему я решил вмешаться. Из всех инспекторов Скотланд-Ярда, Шерлок предпочитает сотрудничать с вами. Думаю, не в последнюю очередь потому, что он чувствует, что между вами много общего.

\- Но я темный! Если честно не понимаю почему парочка светлых магов прониклась ко мне такой любовью. 

\- Шерлок тоже темный. Тем не менее он сотрудничает со Скотланд Ярдом. В котором вы, инспектор, работаете.

Грег какое-то время сидел переваривая эту информацию. По крайней мере становилось понятно, почему сам Рич... Шерлок не явился в Ночной Дозор. Темному, качающему права, там были бы не рады.

\- Зато мне ясно, почему Шерлок решил выбрать себе имя попроще. Без обид, Майкрофт, - сказал Грег, решив разрядить обстановку. Хотел было еще и подмигнуть, но, взглянув на абсолютно не впечатленного его попыткой пошутить мистера Холмса, передумал, пока не поздно.

За окном показались знакомые пейзажи и Грег понял, что они почти приехали.

\- Спасибо вам еще раз, мистер Холмс. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы наше сотрудничество с Шерлоком было таким же продуктивным, как и раньше. То, что он иной никак не повлияет на мое к нему отношение.

Когда автомобиль остановился у его дома, Лестрад протянул руку мистеру Холмсу. У того оказалась изящная прохладная ладонь и крепкое рукопожатие. 

\- Зонт это всего лишь зонт, - сказал Майкрофт напоследок. - Но если вы считаете, что борода мне пойдет, я подумаю об этом.

Грег стоял на обочине, провожая уезжающий автомобиль взглядом. От последних слов Майкрофта Холмса почему-то хотелось улыбаться. После всех переживаний последних дней в голове было пусто. Засыпая, он думал о зонтах и о том, что нужно съездить к родителям. Волк, которому полагалось спокойно ждать своего часа, встрепенулся, будто почуяв что-то и требовал свободы.

-5-

Каждый раз после встречи с Майкрофтом она чувствовала себя марионеткой. Веревки, сотканные из намеков и осторожных слов были прочнее любой стали, хотя бы потому, что сталь можно было перерубить. Стряхнуть же с себя холодный взгляд старшего Холмса было невозможно. Вот и в этот раз глава Ночного Дозора поступила именно так, как он ей предложил. Он никогда не просит и тем более не настаивает. Не угрожает и не шантажирует. Она бы и рада была его ненавидеть, да не может. Помнит еще его, совсем молодого, только недавно инициированного. Она уже тогда была ценным сотрудником дозора, блестящая колдунья 2 уровня. Влюбилась как дурочка. Увы, никто от этого не застрахован. Думала, что когда Майкрофт придет работать к ним и, несомненно, вскоре возглавит Ночной Дозор, она станет его правой рукой. Но он выбрал служению Свету своего брата. Она же со временем перестала думать о не сбывшемся и приняла этот выбор. Майкрофт все равно бы никогда ее не полюбил. Так пусть лучше будет как можно дальше. Постепенно любовь превратилась в уважение, с примесью страха и грусти. Тот великий светлый маг, в которого она влюбилась никогда не существовал. Был только холодный, расчетливый Майкрофт Холмс, опасный в своей силе. Ему не нужно было просить, нет, намека было достаточно. Поскольку он никогда не предлагал ничего, ставящего под сомнение Договор или идущего против ее морали, возразить было нечего. Даже самой себе.

В конце концов этот оборотень действительно ничего не сделал. Не успел.

Оставалось только решить еще один вопрос и можно забыть об этом инциденте.

\- Вы уверены, что он подойдет для этой работы? - спросил Томсон, в очередной раз ставя под сомнение ее решение.

\- У него безупречная репутация. Он был одним из лучших оперативников в Кандагаре.

\- Да, но это было до травмы.

\- Вы думаете, что стандартное наблюдение за объектом - слишком сложное задание для опытного дозорного? Мистер Томпсон, я знаю что вы предвзято относитесь ко всем, кто недавно поступил к нам на службу. Но я считаю что нам уже давно следовало перевести его с сидячей работы на оперативную, - тоном не терпящим возражений сказла она. - На этом все. Можете быть свободны.

\- Как скажете, - согласился Томпсон и покинул ее кабинет. Хоть ему и не нравилось это решение, спорить с начальством было глупо. Особенно по такому пустяку. Ну действительно, какое ему дело до того, кто будет пасти этого оборотня? Не стоило его вообще отпускать, но раз уж эта тварь хоть и на свободе, но будет под наблюдением, можно хоть немного успокоиться. Если Леди Смоллвуд уверена, что Ватсон с этим справиться то и ему не о чем волноваться.

-6-

Как Грег и ожидал, родители, услышав о его похождениях, стали отчитывать его как маленького. Пока мама переживала о том, как ему ума хватило пойти к ведьме, отец выговаривал за то, что попался дозорным.

\- Вдвойне обидно получается. Мало того что сын у нас настолько нерадивый, что додумался пойти использовать незаконную магию, так он еще и Ночному Дозору прямо в лапы угодил! - причитал Пол Лестрад. - Вон какой здоровый вымахал, волосы уже сединой покрываются, а мозгами ну щенок щенком! Даром что инспектор, сам закон нарушать так и не научился, - несмотря на слова он обнял сына и прижал к себе покрепче. Не удержался, глядя как тот стоит посреди гостиной растерянный и пристыженный. - Ты не глупи так больше, сынок. Не губи свою жизнь.

После объятий отца он угодил в руки к маме, которая хоть и была ниже ростом, силой не уступала ни одному из них. Закончив сеанс семейных объятий и погладив сына по волосам она не удержалась и влепила-таки ему подзатыльник. Так, для профилактики.

\- Мальчик мой, мне очень жаль, что все так случилось. Я надеялась, что у нас с Гвен все наладится. Но никакая магия тебе в любви не поможет. Даже если бы она вернулась, это не по-настоящему. От такой любви добра не будет. Поживи пока здесь, и нам спокойней и тебе не одиноко.

Грег кивнул головой, не в силах ничего сказать. В горле стоял ком. Он как всегда оказался безоружен перед лицом людей воспитавших его. Пусть Грег никогда не знал своих настоящих родителей, он не мог и мечтать о семье лучше этой.

Ночью, выпущенный на свободу волк вместо того чтобы грустно выть, оплакивая свою пару, метался по подвалу, принюхиваясь и пытаясь выбраться наружу. Как будто кто-то его ждал, кто-то очень нужный.

Придя в себя он долго пытался понять куда именно так рвался его волк. Никакого зова он не слышал, да и не могло его быть. Наверное он просто давно не бегал на природе. В следующий раз нужно будет запланировать поездку в лес. Поохотиться на зайцев и лис, подальше от всего. Глупо наверное считать свою вторую сущность чем-то вроде домашнего животного, но Грег научился разделять себя и волка. Он выпускал его так часто, как мог, позволяя насладиться свободой. Это помогало держать тьму и безумие под контролем.

Приняв душ и приведя себя в порядок Грег поехал на работу. Новости о том что его бросила жена уже успели разойтись по отделу, так что весь день приходилось выслушивать сочувствия и подбадривания со стороны коллег.

К своему собственному удивлению он уже чувствовал себя чуточку лучше. Ничего не дает такую встряску как арест и знакомство с тем, каково это быть по другую стороне закона. Другую сторону другого закона, так будет вернее.

Говоря о знакомствах, Грег никак не мог забыть Майкрофта Холмса и тот факт что Ричард Брук на самом деле темный маг, скрывающий свои способности. И зовут его Шерлок. Во время следующего совместного дела нужно будет расспросить его о Майкрофте.

Отец Грега когда услышал кто именно помог ему разобраться с дозором очень удивился и сказал Грегу держаться от Холмса подальше. Скорее всего предполагались оба Холмса, но от услуг консультирующего детектива Лестрад оказываться не собирался. Кем бы Ричард ни был он помогал им с самыми сложными и запутанными делами, не только сажая преступников за решетку, но и спасая жизни. Его команда была бы только рада избавиться от этого невыносимого эксцентричного типа, но по мнению Грега игра стоила свеч.

Откуда он знает Холмсов отец так и не сказал. Но тот факт что Майкрофт ему казался опаснее Шерлока, говорил о многом.

Выехав в тот же день после обеда на вызов он впервые заметил, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Не сразу вспомнив о том что Ночной Дозор приставил к нему надсмотрщика, он хотел было пойти разобраться с преследователем, но вовремя остановился. Не хватало еще напасть на сотрудника дозора и огрести при этом по полной. Однако подойти познакомиться следовало. Целый месяц делать вид что не замечаешь как за тобой по пятам кто-то ходит было бы глупо. Приняв решение он зашагал в сторону невысокого человека в темной куртке.

Заметив его приближение, дозорный напрягся.


End file.
